The Humane Labs Raid
$270,000 (Easy) $540,000 (Normal) $675,000 (Hard) ---- Reduced prices for Insurgent Insurgent Pick-Up Valkyrie Dinghy (heist) ---- Achievements and Awards Lab Report Award In The Name of Science Achievement/Trophy (If Series A Funding is completed) |protagonists = 4 Players |fail = Out of lives Valkyrie destroyed Agent killed Parachuting into the lab before the drop zone is reached Flying too close to the lab that was not triggered by the EMP |cost = $54,000 }} The Humane Labs Raid is the final part of Humane Raid, the third Heist available in Grand Theft Auto Online, added in the Heists Update. Description The crew will be divided into two teams of two, the ground team and the chopper team (pilot and gunner). The ground team will Parachute into the Humane Labs and Research to infiltrate the facility. They will be equipped with Night Vision goggles to use once the EMP has been activated, a Rebreather and Scuba Suit to escape through the cooling tunnel, a Flare Gun to use as a signal to the chopper once they reach the beach, a Special Carbine & Pump Action Shotgun with suppressors, Grenades and Sticky Bombs. The pilot and the gunner will hold their position in the airspace over the Humane Labs and defend the ground team of any potential threat that might occur during the infiltration including Buzzard Attack Choppers and Merryweather guards in Mesas. The team will be equipped with parachutes, night vision goggles, grenades and sticky bombs. Walkthrough The four players must travel to the Valkyrie which is at the pier north of the Alamo Sea. The pilot takes their position and the other three players can choose any passenger seat they would like, although is stated that the gunner should choose first. Ground Team Wait for the pilot to reach the marker high above the Humane Labs and Research facility. Even though Agent 14 tells you to wait for the EMP to be triggered, the Ground Team can immediately jump out of the Valkyrie after the Pilot reaches the marker. Parachute to the ground and use the night vision goggles to advance in the facility. Blow up the door and go through the facility to reach the lab while killing all the guards in the way. The two players must stick together to avoid being killed more easily. In the lab, the players must simultaneously use the keycards to open the door. Enter in the lab and after the computer files have been taken, go to the elevator. Kill more guards to reach the cooling tunnel and dive into it. Use the night vision to swim through the underwater tunnels and only use the rebreather once the oxygen bar is low. At the beach, either one of the Ground Team member must shoot a flare with the Flare Gun to signal their position for the Pilot. Once the Pilot picks up the Ground Team, a few Buzzards will give chase after the team, so cooperate with the Gunner to destroy all the remaining helicopters. Gunner Wait for the pilot to reach the marker high above the Humane Labs and Research facility. Once the EMP get triggered, the Pilot should descend near the facility. Now, it is best for the Gunner to take the co-pilot seat so they will have access to the explosive cannon. After the ground team has entered the facility, there will be enemies spawning on the ground and in the air. The explosive cannon should take out the ground enemies with no problem, and it might be slightly troublesome for the Gunner to take down the Buzzards if the Pilot doesn't keep the Valkyrie steady for the Gunner to shoot. Keep holding the enemies off until the Ground Team get out of the facility and reach the beach, then wait for the Pilot to pick the Ground Team. After the Ground Team gets in the Valkyrie, a few Buzzards will spawn and give chase after the crew. At this point, cooperate with the Ground Team to rapidly take down all the remaining Buzzards. Pilot Fly to the drop zone marker right above Humane Labs and Research, wait for the Ground Team to parachute to the ground. Now, several helicopters will start to appear to attack the facility, keep the Valkyrie steady so that the Gunner can kill the enemies with ease. Keep it steady till the Ground Team has gotten out of the facility. Then the Pilot have to keep his eyes peeled for a flare that is sent out by the Ground Team to signal their location, ready for a pick up. The Pilot will then have to pick up the Ground Team and after the Ground Team gets in the Valkyrie, a few Buzzards will spawn in and give chase after the crew. As stated above, keep the Valkyrie steady so the Gunner and the Ground Team can take down the Buzzards rapidly. After the Buzzards have been taken down, fly to the meeting point in Land Act Reservoir with the entire crew in the Valkyrie, Karen will be waiting to pick the computer files, she gives the crew a grenade to destroy the Valkyrie, getting rid of all the evidence. After this, the raid is complete. The crew is shown celebrating in the Vanilla Unicorn. Mission Objectives Ground Team *Go to the Valkyrie *Go to the drop zone *Parachute to the Humane Laboratory parking lot *Blow up the control panel to open the door *Make your way through the facility to the lab *Go to one of the keycards *Go to the elevator *Go to the cooling tunnel *Exit through the tunnel and regroup on the beach *Create a signal flare and get into the Valkyrie *Take out the helicopters *Go to the meeting point Gunner *Go to the Valkyrie *Go to the drop zone *Hold off the security *Take out the helicopters *Go to the meeting point Pilot *Go to the Valkyrie. *Fly your team to the drop zone *Go to the drop zone *Hold off the security *Take out the helicopters *Fly your team to the meeting point Elite Challenges * Complete in under 11:00 minutes * Vehicle damage under 2% * Nobody gets wasted Gallery GTAV-Heists-Update-41.jpg|Menu. GTAV-Heists-Update-50.jpg|Finale board. GTAV-Heists-Update-35.jpg|Two crew members walking towards the Valkyrie. HumaneLabsRaid-FlyingToLab.png|Flying to the laboratory. HumaneLabsRaid-Parachuting-GTAO.png|Parachuting from the drop zone. HumaneLabsRaid-FlightingOffMerryweather-GTAO.png|Fighting off Merryweather backup in the Vakyrie. GTAV-Heists-Update14.jpg|Fighting through the labs. Gtaoheistsnight.png|Inside the Laboratory with night vision goggles. Valkyrie-GTAO-InAction.png|Escaping the Buzzards. HumaneLabsRaid-DramaticExplosion.jpg|Dramatic shot of the crew walkiing away from the explosion. GTAO_Heist-HumaneRaid_Final.png|The four members drinking at the Vanilla Unicorn in the end of the heist. HumaneRaid-JobImage-GTAO.jpg|Job image on lobby screen. Video Tips *When getting into the Valkyrie at the beginning of the Heist, it is best that the Gunner member gets into the co-pilot seat, as the co-pilot is the only member with the option to use the main cannon, which is the best weapon to use when dealing with the attacking ground and air units. The two Ground Crew members are recommended to occupy the two Side-Placed Miniguns, as they will only be using the helicopter as transport to get to Humane Labs. *When parachuting into the lab, the two Ground Crew members can skydive for several (5 - 6 seconds) before opening their parachutes, essentially to save time. *Ground units should use high caliber weapons, such as the Combat MG and Advanced Rifle for long range shots inside the Lab. Always keep a shotgun, preferably an Assault Shotgun for any urgent take-downs. The Assault Shotgun is the most efficient weapon for killing the armored units. *When fighting off the air and ground units in the Valkyrie, a useful technique can be carried out; instead of fighting using the Valkyrie, the Pilot could land on the hill south of the main laboratory, and use Rocket Launchers, Rifles, and Snipers, to shoot down the air units. This will avoid the helicopter taking damage, which can be beneficial later on in the Heist. The Pilot and Gunner do not need to take down the ground units, as they will never pose a threat to the Pilot and Gunner on the hill, considering the distance. Also, ground units will never enter the lab or attack the Ground Crew. Only once the two Ground Crew members have exited the cooling tunnel should the Valkyrie members take off and pick them up. *For players on the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC, ground units can swim even faster in First Person mode, making it more time efficient and the loss of re-breathers less likely. *When landing the Valkyrie, landing on the headland beside the beach the Ground Crew reach is another great way of avoiding hitting the members with the main rotors. **Alternatively, skilled Pilots could attempt to "hover" above the water closely, so the Ground Crew can get in the rear of the helicopter. *When attacking the air units on the way to the Drop Off Point, it is best that all players that have access to a weapon attack; the more weapons, the better. The main cannon should be used to its full potential. **The Pilot can also help by lining the Helicopter 180 degrees to each air unit so all weapons can be aimed efficiently towards to helicopters. ***It is advised the Pilot does not simply try to fly away from the attackers, as the Gunner cannot then aim the Cannon towards the pursuers. Furthermore, the final checkpoint will not validate until all enemies are taken out - enemy helicopters do not despawn in this mission. Trivia *This heist mission is directly connected to the single player mission Monkey Business, as well as sharing some similarities, such as the team escaping through the cooling tunnel, but breaking into it in story mode. **This also explains why the tunnel has no grate over it during this mission, but does during Monkey Business. It is however present at any time before the heist, which is likely an oversight. *It is worth noting that the armor stripped from the Insurgent in Humane Raid - Insurgents is added to the Valkyrie in this Finale, allowing it to take multiple direct rockets (around 5-6) from enemy Buzzards before being destroyed. This armor is not present on the purchased variant of the Valkyrie. *When the EMP is triggered, the entirety of San Andreas loses power, likely to make it easier for Rockstar to simply create the effect of lost power. This also effects all car headlights, and any other form of headlight. Funnily enough, despite Agent 14 stating the helicopter gains enough height to avoid the blast radius of the EMP, the helicopter's dial and interior lights lose power because of this. The entire city remains blacked out during the escape sequence, and the lights are only turned on in the cutscene following arriving the destination. *It is revealed in the cutscene before the setup mission Humane Raid - EMP that Agent 14 is not fully paying for the heist, and that the stolen Hydra would be sold to fund the rest of it. He later explains during the mission Humane Raid - Deliver EMP that he got a good price for it, selling it to somebody with "a questionable human rights record". Navigation }} Category:Heists Category:Heists in GTA Online Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions in Heists Update Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online